O Amor cura tudo
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Resumo: O que você faria por alguém que você nega amar? O que você faria quando a pessoa estivesse morrendo e sua única forma de o salvar e admitindo o que você não quer admitir? Você venceria os medos e incertezas para salvar a pessoa importante para você? Esta é a aventura de como Astrid venceu tudo isso para salvar quem ela amava... Antes mesmo de saber que o amava.
1. Capitulo I - Eu não sou a namorada dele

**O Amor cura tudo.**

**Resumo: **O que você faria por alguém que você nega amar? O que você faria quando a pessoa estivesse morrendo e sua única forma de o salvar e admitindo o que você não quer admitir? Você venceria os medos e incertezas para salvar a pessoa importante para você? Esta é a aventura de como Astrid venceu tudo isso para salvar quem ela amava... Antes mesmo de saber que o amava.

**N/A: **"Kawa entra sorrateiramente" -Não posso falar muito alto... Jewel e dragões... Sabe como é né? Mas bem... Sei que vão estranhar eu de repente escrever uma história do "Como treinar seu dragão" Eu sinceramente adoro o filme e esta fics foi feita apenas para isso, pura diversão, não vou ganhar nada e todos os dragões do filme são da Dream Works e não vamos ganhar nada com a fic... VIU JEWEL? "Kawa sai correndo"

"Jewel" -Droga... Não vou poder ficar com nem um dragãozinho? - "Jewel sorri malignamente".

**Capitulo I - Eu não sou a namorada dele.**

Era mais um dia comum em Berk, onde os seus moradores pareciam estar se acostumando com seus novos moradores.

Os dragões.

Depois de anos de batalhas sangrentas onde os dois lados sofreram muitas perdas, enfim parecia estar reinando a paz na ilha ao que os vikings pareciam começar a aprender mais sobre os dragões e a usar seus dons para o dia a dia.

Em meio a todas as mudanças, a mais drástica era a antiga academia que treinava os matadores de dragões, agora era a escola onde jovens aprendiam a pilotar dragões com habilidade e destreza.

Mas naquele dia em especial o "professor" Soluço não apareceu.

-Onde ele está? Ele já deveria ter chegado há muito tempo. - Astrid fala enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro.

Ela era uma jovem Valquíria, de longos cabelos dourados, que foi a primeira a saber sobre o segredo de Soluço, sobre ele aprender os segredos dos dragões com o Banguela, o dragão mais aterrorizante entre os que atacavam Berk, um Fúria da Noite.

Mas ela rapidamente descobriu que o dragão negro era dócil como qualquer outro animal doméstico, embora o começo entre os dois foi um tanto rochoso e até mesmo agora ambos pareciam brigar pela atenção do jovem Soluço, mas ambos pareciam ter um acordo sobre o garoto.

Embora este era o único dragão que não estava na Academia de Dragões.

-Está preocupadinha com o namoradinho Astrid? - Um garoto pergunta com um sorriso maroto e ao mesmo tempo sarcástico. Era Melequento, um garoto que era a imagem de qualquer jovem Viking na sua idade, mas que agora passava os dias em seu dragão tentando impressionar as meninas, em especial Astrid, que sem dizer uma palavra joga Melequento contra a parede e coloca o machado bem perto de seu pescoço.

-Ele não é meu namorado... E se eu ouvir você falando sobre isso mais um pouquinho... - Melequento murmura uma desculpa ao que Perna de Peixe fala temeroso.

Perna de Peixe era o segundo em conhecimento sobre dragões em toda a Berk, ele passou horas estudando todos os escritos de Soluço e contribuiu com algumas de suas próprias descobertas.

Mas não ajudava que o jovem robusto era extremamente medroso.

-Tal... Talvez devêssemos ir verificar com o Stoico... Eu o vi conversando com o Bocão... Mas eles pareciam... Estranhos... - ele terminou com uma voz baixa ao que os gêmeos tremem a cabeça.

-Vai ele decidiu nos dar folga – Cabeça-Quente fala ao que seu irmão completa.

-Isso mesmo... Estamos trabalhando muito... - Os dois então dão uma cabeçada como se concordando um com o outro ao que Astrid fala.

-O Soluço não daria folga sem nos avisar... Fala sério, ele consegue programar horas de treino até mesmo em nevascas... - Nisso Cabeça-Dura fala com um sorriso maravilhado.

-E em dias de raios... – Cabeça-Quente rapidamente fala.

-Em dias de granizo... - Os dois começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo ao que Astrid apenas treme a cabeça e assovia.

Tempestade sai de seu quarto e vai até a amazona e ambas saem voando rapidamente da escola de pilotos.

-O que aconteceu com ele garota? - ela murmura para Tempestade, ao que a dragonete apenas continua a voar em direção da casa de Stoico, o voo não levou cinco minutos e ao que parecia o mistério sobre o sumiço de Soluço ficaria ainda pior.

-Ah... Astrid... O que faz aqui? - Bocão fala atrapalhado enquanto fechava a porta rapidamente.

-Eu vim saber se aconteceu alguma coisa com o Soluço... Era para ele ter vindo dar a aula sobre o voo entre os rochedos no mar nessa manhã... - Ela tentou passar pelo Viking ao que o homem apenas coçou a cabeça com seu gancho.

-Olha... Não é uma boa hora... Por que você não volta mais tarde? - Ele começa a empurrar Astrid ao que ela rapidamente fala.

-O que esta acontecendo? O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Soluço? - Nisso a garota percebe que Bocão parecia apreensivo.

-Algo? Não aconteceu nada... Soluço provavelmente passou a noite voando com o Banguela... Deve de ser isso... Por que não deixamos o pobre garoto descansar hoje? - Astrid parecia perder a paciência e foge dos braços de Bocão e corre até a porta ao que ela se abre.

Stoico estava ali.

-Deixe ela, Bocão... Uma hora eles vão ter que saber... - Ele abre a porta ao que Astrid entra um tanto relutante.

Stoico a leva até o quarto de Soluço e lá ela fica com os olhos largos com o que vê.

Soluço estava deitado em sua cama, parecia estar com tremenda dor e suava compulsivamente.

-O que está acontecendo com ele? - Astrid pergunta ao que ela tentou se aproximar, mas Banguela se colocou na frente e mostra os dentes para a garota -Banguela? O que houve? - Stoico rapidamente puxa a menina para trás ao que Banguela volta a ficar ao lado da cama do seu cavaleiro - O que esta acontecendo aqui? - ela se vira para Stoico que encara Bocão que suspira pesadamente e fala.

-Febre de Dragão... Não sabemos como isso esta acontecendo... - Astrid sentiu como se tivesse levado uma martelada no estomago.

Ela sabia sobre a Febre de dragão, mas era impossível.

Febre de dragão era uma doença misteriosa que alguns supersticiosos diziam ser provocada pela superexposição as chamas dos dragões, mas logo se descobriu que não havia nada relacionando os dragões a febre misteriosa.

-Como isso é possível? - Ela se virou para Stoico que fala.

-Não sabemos... Soluço estava bom ontem e de repente hoje de manhã eu fui o acordar... Achei estranho ele estar dormindo tão tarde, quando eu acordo com ele voando no Banguela... Mas então eu o encontrei assim... Bocão consultou os livros de doenças e a única explicação é febre de dragão... Mas não temos certeza disso... - Astrid tremia a cabeça, não poderia ser febre de dragão.

-Mas... Ele estava bom ontem... Voamos por toda a Berk ontem à noite... Não tem como ele ter ficado doente assim... -Nisso eles ouvem uma tosse pesada ao que Soluço falava febrilmente.

-En... Engui... a... A... Ama... Rela... -Ele começou a tossir mais pesadamente ao que Banguela novamente se vira e manda um olhar feroz para os que ousaram acordar seu cavaleiro.

-O que ele quis dizer com enguia amarela? - Stoico se vira para o caldeirão do jantar da noite passada e o joga no chão.

Dentre os ingredientes na sopa havia uma enguia amarela.

-Mas o que uma enguia tem a ver com a febre de dragão? - Stoico pergunta preocupado ao que Astrid arregala os olhos ao se lembrar de Soluço falando mil vezes sobre o que tinha descoberto sobre os dragões.

_-Quando o Banguela me levou até a ilha da enguia vermelha... Ele acidentalmente comeu uma e ficou muito ruim... Ele começou a disparar raios sem parar... Ele não me reconhecia e até mesmo destruiu boa parte da floresta... Eu acho que alguns tipos de enguias podem causar alguns efeitos estranhos em dragões - Banguela parecia rosnar ao que Soluço rapidamente emenda - Mas é claro que eu não vou dar enguias para você amigão... - Astrid apenas ria de como os dois rapidamente fingiam uma luta ao qual terminava com Banguela sentando em cima de Soluço._

-Então era... Verdade... - Astrid fala ao que Stoico e Bocão se viram para ela.

-O que é verdade? - Astrid se vira e fala.

-Soluço estava tentando descobrir porque os dragões reagem mal a algumas enguias... Banguela ficou fora de controle quando comeu por acidente uma enguia vermelha algum tempo atrás... Mas será que isso afeta humanos também? - Stoico encara a enguia amarela e fala.

-Mas isso não faz sentido... Por que ele ficou doente e eu não? - Bocão então fala.

-Talvez por que você já teve febre de dragão quando criança Stoico... - O homem cabeceia ao que Bocão encara o garoto ainda sofrendo na cama - Isso pode ser verdade... Me lembro de que estas enguias em especial são difíceis de se encontrar... Foi o Mercador Strunder que nos trouxe este não foi? - Astrid fecha a cara ao ouvir o nome daquele homem.

Strunder, era um mercador que parecia muito ambicioso para o seu próprio bem. Ele não era como os outros mercadores que vinham até a ilha, ele parecia interessado em enganar os habitantes, vender a um preço exagerado e quase sempre flertava com várias mulheres não importa se era casada, solteira ou até mesmo se era velha ou jovem.

Muitas vezes ela se controlou para não mandar Tempestade lançar os seus espinhos no homem quando ele começava a falar gracinhas para ela.

-Vocês se lembram de onde Strunder disse que pescou estas enguias? - Bocão parecia pensativo e fala.

-Ele me falou algo sobre o Lago Tenebroso... - No mesmo instante Stoico e Astrid arregalam os olhos, eles sabiam sobre o Lago Tenebroso.

Soluço tinha ido até lá enquanto mapeava as terras perto de Berk ou não tão perto assim. Ele dizia que Banguela se tornava muito arisco quando chegava perto do Lago Tenebroso e que os vapores o fazia se sentir mal, ele até mesmo recebeu uma dura tanto de Stoico e uma ainda pior de Astrid por possivelmente entrar em perigo enquanto estava sozinho.

-Eu não acredito que ele pescou estas coisas naquele lugar... - Stoico rapidamente coloca sua capa e se vira para Bocão e Astrid - Fiquem aqui com o Soluço e me avisem caso aconteça algo... Tenho que avisar os moradores a não usarem estas enguias... - Ele então sai correndo ao que os dois ficam sem saber o que fazer.

-Não... Existe nada... Que possamos fazer? - Astrid fala com um fio de voz, ela não queria pensar que Soluço estava com febre de dragão, ela sabia o que aconteceria.

-Existe... Mas Stoico iria me estripar se eu te contasse... - Astrid encara Bocão que rapidamente vai até o outro cômodo preparar alguma gororoba para eles comerem.

Astrid se sentou ali, perdida em pensamentos e com medo.

Ela sabia sobre a febre dos dragões, ela leu sobre tudo no antigo livro dos dragões, sobre como os doentes ficavam fracos e começavam e definhar, como eles não tinham controle sobre seus corpos e como eles pareciam enfraquecer a cada dia até que...

Ela tremeu a cabeça furiosamente, ela não pensaria nisso, ela não o deixaria morrer.

Horas mais tarde Stoico volta com um olhar cansado, mas satisfeito, ele conseguiu avisar a todos sobre a enguia amarela e sobre os habitantes encontrarem Strunder para ele, mas assim que ele cai na cadeira em frente da loira, foi que ela viu o chefe da vila sumir e dar lugar ao pai preocupado com seu filho.

-Eu tenho que fazer algo... Eu tenho... - Bocão aparece com um caldeirão com uma sopa nova e fala com uma voz forte.

-Já falamos sobre isso Stoico... Você não pode ir até lá... Daqui a três semanas teremos o encontro dos chefes que querem saber sobre a academia de dragões e não tem como você ir até às Terras Sombrias e voltar a tempo... - Astrid encara os dois e fala.

-Como assim ir até às Terras Sombrias? Por quê? - Os dois pareciam desviar o olhar ao que a loira rapidamente cruza os braços - Se existe uma forma de curar o Soluço eu quero saber agora mesmo... - Stoico se levantou e parecia o mais assustador possível, Astrid sempre o respeitou e até mesmo o temeu pela sua força.

Mas foi a primeira vez que ela viu o lado do chefe que a aterrorizou completamente.

-Isso é assunto de família - Ele estava para levar a menina para fora da casa ao que Bocão fala.

-Ela já faz parte dessa família Stoico... E você sabe disso - No mesmo instante que Stoico pareceu assustador, ele se tornou o homem mais fraco do mundo, Bocão se vira para Astrid e a encara diretamente - Só existe uma maneira de conseguir o ingrediente principal para se curar a febre do dragão... Mas é preciso determinação... Força... Coragem... - Astrid rapidamente cabeceia e fala.

-Eu tenho tudo isso... Eu vou... - Mas nisso Bocão fala.

-Mas não apenas isso... Você precisa ter uma ligação poderosa com a pessoa... - No mesmo instante Astrid o encara confusa ao que Bocão fala - Anos atrás a mãe do Soluço teve febre de dragão... Ela ficou a beira da morte e Stoico foi até as Terras Sombrias pra conseguir o ingrediente principal... Mas aquela é uma terra estranha... Com muitos segredos... E um dos maiores é que apenas alguém que ame a pessoa completamente e que conseguirá encontrar o caminho para salvar aquele que ama... Muitos morreram tentando fazer o mesmo e Stoico foi um dos únicos que conseguiu... Mas preparar um barco com suprimentos e tudo o mais para ir até as Terras Sombrias levaria duas semanas... Mas velejar até lá levaria meses... E se você não amar o garoto o suficiente... Você jamais vai encontrar o caminho pra casa... - Stoico se levantou e falou.

-Eu vou Bocão... Eu farei de tudo pelo meu filho... Não me importa com a reunião... Eu preciso salvar o meu filho... - Os dois começam a discutir ao que Astrid encara Soluço, ele ainda tremia e parecia ainda mais fraco que antes. Ela se aproxima cautelosamente e assim que percebe que Banguela a deixou passar, ela enxuga a testa dele e suspira.

Ela precisava fazer algo.

Ela precisava...

Ela então encarou o livro dos dragões de Soluço.

Estava aberta na página sobre as Terras Sombrias.

Ela pega a pagina e começa a ler rapidamente.

_"...Eu ainda não sei o que se esconde nas Terras Sombrias, mas eu estou tentando mapear o máximo possível... Banguela tem me ajudado com sua técnica especial que ele usa para enxergar na escuridão... Mas até mesmo com seu poder é difícil descobrir tudo o que esta nessas terras... Eu ainda não contei ao pessoal sobre as minhas visitas a esta parte da região... Mas eu espero poder contar em breve... Ainda mais sobre o dragão que eu encontrei... O Morte Gélida..."_

Ela revirou as paginas e não tinha mais nada, ele tinha ido até as Terras Sombrias e não disse absolutamente nada?

Ela queria socar o garoto, mas sabia que não poderia, não apenas por que Banguela estava a encarando, mas porque ela sabia que ele tinha lhe dado uma ideia.

-Eu vou - Bocão e Stoico pararam de falar ao que Astrid ainda segurava o livro de Soluço - Eu vou até as Terras Sombrias - Os dois pareciam querer discutir ao que ela oferece o livro para Stoico que lia com os olhos largos.

-Este... Garoto... -Bocão rapidamente lê e dá risada.

-Bem... O garoto é teimoso como o pai... Talvez com a ajudinha dos dragões a coisa seja mais rápida... Mas e a sacerdotisa? Como vamos enganar ela? - Astrid encara os dois e fala.

-Sacerdotisa? - Stoico suspira e fala.

-Uma guardiã para a flor que nasce no meio do gelo de um... Morte Gélida? Foi assim que ele o chamou? Bem... Diz a lenda que uma flor vai nascer na respiração de um dragão de coração frio... Esta flor é usada como catalisador para baixar a febre de dragão... A sacerdotisa guarda esta flor e diz que apenas os escolhidos e que podem recolher a flor... Eu consegui... Mas... - Ele encarou Astrid que rapidamente fala.

-Eu vou conseguir... - Nisso Banguela se aproxima de Astrid e ela fala - Nós vamos conseguir... - Stoico e Bocão tentam esconder um sorriso ao que a loira rapidamente sai correndo para se preparar enquanto Banguela volta a "vigiar" Soluço.

A menina não daria o braço a torcer, mas ela estava sim começando a gostar do jovem Soluço.

**Homenagem: Ei sei... Chocados... Kawa Potter escrevendo fic que não seja do HP... Eu já fiz outras fics... Só gosto de postar mais do Hp... Mas bem... Isso fica pra lá... Está é uma história curtinha que apareceu na minha mente e decidi escrever... Espero que gostem... Este primeiro cap vai para a menina que sutilmente me falou para escrever...**

**Minha doce Viic...**

**Claro que logo depois fui ameaçado mais... Mas vocês não tem noção de como esta menina fica quando ela ameaça...**

**Devo dizer que ela fica bem sexy... Mas acho que o medo da dor pode me motivar a escrever em vez de ficar encantado de como ela fica com aqueles olhos brilhantes, aquela postura de "vai me encarar" ou aquele pescocinho...**

**Certo... Eu vou parando por aqui...**

**Este capitulo vai para minha doce "anjinha" Viic... Espero que você goste amor... Te adoro por demais..rs**

**Até a próxima...rs**


	2. Capitulo II - Astrid e Banguela, um voo

**O Amor cura tudo.**

**Resumo: **O que você faria por alguém que você nega amar? O que você faria quando a pessoa estivesse morrendo e sua única forma de o salvar e admitindo o que você não quer admitir? Você venceria os medos e incertezas para salvar a pessoa importante para você? Esta é a aventura de como Astrid venceu tudo isso para salvar quem ela amava... Antes mesmo de saber que o amava.

**N/A: **"Kawa entra sorrateiramente" -Não posso falar muito alto... Jewel e dragões... Sabe como é né? Mas bem... Sei que vão estranhar eu de repente escrever uma história do "Como treinar seu dragão" Eu sinceramente adoro o filme e esta fics foi feita apenas para isso, pura diversão, não vou ganhar nada e todos os dragões do filme são da Dream Works e não vamos ganhar nada com a fic... VIU JEWEL? "Kawa sai correndo"

"Jewel" -Droga... Não vou poder ficar com nem um dragãozinho? - "Jewel sorri malignamente".

**Capitulo II - Astrid e Banguela, um voo conturbado.**

Todos estavam reunidos na academia de dragões ao que Astrid fazia os últimos preparativos em sua mochila para a viagem, ela tinha embalado uma quantidade enorme de peixe, algumas capas de frio e suas armas, embora Soluço tenha mostrado que os dragões de Berk eram gentis, não significa que todos os dragões seriam gentis e compreensivos, ela estaria preparada para eles.

Tempestade se aproximou da sua amazona com entusiasmo ao que Astrid suspira pesadamente.

Ela também odiava não poder voar na Tempestade, mas ela precisava do Banguela.

-Desculpe menina... Embora eu odeie admitir... O Banguela é mais rápido e eu vou precisar da técnica especial dele... - A Nadder Mortal apenas baixou a cabeça e foi se sentar no canto ao que Perna de Peixe se aproxima temeroso.

-Vo... Você tem certeza disso Astrid? Quero dizer... As Terras Sombrias... Sabe quantos Vikings foram até lá e nunca mais voltaram? - Astrid suspira e se vira para o garoto.

-Eles não tinham a ajuda que temos... Não se preocupe com isso Perna de Peixe... Eu fico mais preocupada com o que vai acontecer com a Academia enquanto eu estiver fora e o Soluço estiver doente - Nisso os gêmeos começam a falar.

-Oh Oh... A gente vai dar conta das aulas – Cabeça-Dura fala ao que Cabeça-Quente o soca e fala.

-Você quer dizer que "eu" vou dar conta - O irmão pula na irmã ao que os dois começam a rolar no chão.

-Tentem manter a Academia intacta até estarmos de volta esta bem? - Astrid fala ao que os dois nem ouviram ao que Perna de Peixe murmurava sobre ele poder fazer isso.

Astrid apenas treme a cabeça, Perna de Peixe tinha o conhecimento sim dos dragões, mas ele não tinha a firmeza de ir contra os amigos e dizer o que pensava ou o que eles faziam de errado.

Esta era uma diferença entre ele e o Soluço.

Embora Soluço fosse o mais fraco fisicamente do grupo, ele era o mais firme quando se tratava das aulas de pilotagem de Dragões.

Até mesmo Melequento o ouvia, de vez em quando.

E falando nele...

-Então... Soube que você vai pras Terras Sombrias pelo Soluço... Ainda diz que não é namoradinha do fracote? - Astrid se virou para continuar a andar ao que o grupo a seguia até a casa de Stoico - Vamos lá... Todos sabem das histórias do pai do Soluço... Todos sabem que ele só foi capaz de voltar porque ele amava a mãe do fracote... - Nisso Astrid deixa a mochila cair e com um movimento ela joga Melequento contra a parede e não fala nada.

Melequento parecia querer dizer algo quando viu os olhos da loira.

Eles estavam marejados.

Astrid estava segurando o choro.

A loira NUNCA chorou.

Nem mesmo quando eles eram treinados para serem matadores de Dragões e ela perdeu a chance para o Soluço ela chorou.

Ela largou o garoto e pegou suas coisas e saiu andando de cabeça baixa, Perna de Peixe se aproxima do amigo e fala.

-Ela esta sob muita pressão... Além de ir para as Terras Sombrias, coisa que eu jamais faria... Ela ainda está tentando acreditar que a lenda do pai do Soluço não é verdade... - Melequento se vira e fala.

-Como não é verdade? Todos ouvimos esta história desde criança... - Perna de Peixe treme a cabeça e fala.

-Mas fomos ensinados que os dragões eram perigosos... Ela talvez queira acreditar que a lenda não é verdadeira para não assumir que ela gosta do Soluço... - Nisso os gêmeos falam.

-Er... Foi mau... Mas isso dai vai cair na prova? Porque eu não to entendendo absolutamente nada... – Cabeça-Dura logo completa.

-É bom que isso não esteja na prova... Por favor que não esteja na prova... - Os dois garotos apenas tremem a cabeça com as loucuras dos gêmeos.

Astrid chega à casa de Stoico e suspira pesadamente, ela não queria pensar na lenda, ela não queria pensar no que ela teria que enfrentar, toda a noite passada ela ficou relendo a lenda do pai de Stoico e isso a deixou ainda mais apavorada.

_Somente alguém com um verdadeiro amor poderia conseguir a flor de gelo._

Ela não queria acreditar que era o único jeito, ela tentou acreditar que havia outra forma de conseguir a flor, afinal o Soluço mostrou que as lendas poderiam ser diferentes. A história inteira poderia ser diferente se eles vissem de outra forma.

Antes do Soluço encontrar o Fúria da Noite, eles jamais pensariam que os Vikings pudessem ser amigos dos Dragões...

Tudo por causa do Soluço...

Soluço...

Soluço...

Astrid meteu um murro na porta, por que ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele?

Eles são apenas amigos e nada mais. Tudo bem que ela ficou chocada ao ver ele doente daquele jeito, mas era porque ela nunca o tinha visto tão vulnerável, até mesmo antes da aliança entre os Vikings e os dragões ela o via como um garoto fracote, mas não da forma que ela viu na noite anterior.

Ele era fraco fisicamente, mas ele tinha uma força dentro dele que compensava tudo.

Ela se assustou quando de repente a porta se abre e Bocão fala com um sorriso forçado.

-Da maneira que você bateu eu pensei que estávamos sendo atacados - Ele abre mais a porta ao que Astrid vai até o quarto do Soluço.

Ela quase sentiu as pernas perderem a força quando o viu.

Stoico estava o segurando enquanto Bocão tentava amarrar as suas pernas, ele tremia de forma tão descontrolado que parecia se machucar só pelos espasmos, Banguela andava em círculos e mandava olhares bravos para todos.

-Aperte bem Bocão... - Stoico fala ao que o homem parecia indeciso sobre prender bem o garoto que ele via como um sobrinho.

-O... O que aconteceu? - Astrid pergunta com um fio de voz ao que Stoico enfim solta o filho que ainda tentava se debater.

-A febre esta piorando... Eu não sei o porque... Levou três semanas para a mãe do Soluço ficar assim... E ela... - Stoico estremece ao que Bocão fala.

-Vamos deixar ele descansar - ele se vira para Banguela que ainda encarava o amigo preso - Vamos lá garoto... Você vai precisar ajudar a Astrid a fazer o Soluço melhorar - Banguela se virou e encarou Astrid e então volta seu olhar para Soluço e então ele abaixa a cabeça e começa a seguir os Vikings até fora do quarto.

-Eu vou conseguir... - Ela passa os dedos pelo cabelo do garoto que de repente para de se debater e parece cair no sono - Eu vou voltar o mais rápido possível Soluço... - Ela rapidamente vai até lá fora ao que os amigos a estavam esperando.

-Leva isso Astrid - Perna de Peixe fala ao entregar o livro dos dragões de Soluço.

-Eu não vou precisar disso Perna de Peixe... Eu não vou pesquisar nada para ser anotado... - Mas o garoto treme a cabeça e fala.

-Aqui também ensina como montar no Banguela... Já colocamos a cela de quando o Soluço... Bem... Tinha os dois pés... - Astrid encara Banguela que parecia ainda mais irritado e mandava um olhar triste para a casa. - Você vai precisar das instruções... - Ela queria negar, ela tinha visto Soluço fazer isso milhares de vezes, mas Perna de Peixe não lhe deu tempo e prendeu o livro dentro da sua mochila -Boa sorte. - Todos se afastam ao que ela se aproxima de Banguela.

Ele estava ainda mais arisco e irritado, lembrava e muito o dragão que aterrorizava a todos na ilha quando acorriam os ataques, mas Astrid rapidamente se aproxima e fala com uma voz firme.

-Eu sei que você esta preocupado... Mas temos que fazer isso Banguela - o dragão ainda parecia irritado ao que Astrid simplesmente deu um tapa no focinho do dragão ao que todos prendem a respiração, era uma parte sensível de um dragão - Eu sei que você esta preocupado com ele e eu também estou... Mas ficar dando ataques de ira não vai ajudar em nada... - O dragão apenas rosnou para ela e então ficou em silencio ao que Astrid o monta e se vira para todos - Eu vou tentar voltar o mais rápido possível... Façam com que a velha anciã comece a preparar o remédio... Cuidem da Tempestade e... - ela se vira para os gêmeos - Se vocês aprontarem algo na Academia enquanto estivermos fora... Eu vou... - os gêmeos pareciam ansiosos ao que Astrid sorri de forma má - Fazer com que vocês reescrevam o livro dos dragões cinco vezes... - Os dois ficam horrorizados ao que ela termina - Cada um... - Ambos começam a murmurar que não fariam nada ao que ela se vira para Perna de Peixe e Melequento - Vigiem os gêmeos e cuidem da Academia... O chefe falou que vai ter uma reunião de chefes de clãs para observarem a Academia... Eu tentarei voltar antes disso... Mas se as coisas não derem certo você precisa ensinar eles, Perna de Peixe -o garoto fica ainda mais pálido ao que Melequento fala.

-Eu não preciso fazer nada disso... Eu já sou especialista em dragões... E você não manda em mim... - De repente Banguela pula e fica em cima de Melequento que começa a gritar -TUDO BEM! TUDO BEM! EU VOU ME COMPORTAR... - Astrid suspira e fala.

-Estamos todos perdidos agora, Melequento... Mas precisamos ser fortes até que ele esteja bem - ela apontou para a casa ao que Melequento queria dizer algo, mas vendo que todos ficaram em silencio ele cabeceia.

Ele poderia não admitir, mas ele também estava preocupado.

Seu tio Melecão tinha sofrido da febre de dragão, ele tinha sobrevivido como um forte Viking deveria, mas depois da febre ele parecia estranho e quando chovia ele tentava se esconder debaixo da cama como se com medo das gotas de água.

De repente o silencio é quebrado quando um grito de dor vem de dentro da casa.

-Ah não... - Stoico corre para dentro ao que os gritos pareciam aumentar.

Todos na vila encaram a casa ao que os gritos continuaram por um longo tempo.

-Vamos Banguela - Astrid fala fortemente e os dois decolam rapidamente, ninguém os ouviu partir, mas muitos notaram que Astrid tremia enquanto voava nas costas de Banguela.

Provavelmente tentando não pensar nos gritos de dor do garoto que ela deixou para trás.

_Ele vai ficar bem... Ele sempre fica bem... Ele é o Soluço... Ele esta sempre fazendo coisas impossíveis..._

Ela murmurava para si mesma ao que Banguela tentava se manter no voo, mas ao que parecia a garota não tinha prestado a atenção nos voos com Soluço e eles nem poderiam voar na velocidade máxima.

O dragão tentou chamar a atenção da loira sobre o pedal, mas ela ainda continuava com os olhos fechados e murmurando sobre o garoto ficar bem.

Banguela então soltou um raio que fez a garota arregalar os olhos e então perceber que eles já estavam voando.

-Desculpe... - Ela ajeitou o pedal e logo os dois voavam rapidamente pelo mar.

Era difícil saber o quanto tempo eles estavam voando, as terras que eles tinham mapeado com o Soluço pareciam ter sumido e logo eles estavam voando em uma área que eles nunca tinham estado antes.

-Ele veio até aqui? -Ela se pergunta ao que Banguela simplesmente continuou a voar -Eu queria saber até onde ele fez o mapa... Última vez que eu conferi... Foi um bom tempo atrás... - Banguela então deu um rasante ao que Astrid se agarrou na guia -O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO? - Ela pensou que eles iriam se chocar contra o oceano quando o dragão usou suas asas para planar e então eles chegam a uma ilhota no meio do nada.

Banguela voa até uma clareira e lá ele deixa Astrid cair no chão e corre até uma parte da clareira onde havia pedaços de gravetos amontoados como se alguém tivesse usado como uma fogueira ao qual Banguela rapidamente o inicia com um jato de plasma.

-Ele esteve aqui não é? - Ela pergunta ao que o dragão a encara e então usa o focinho para apontar para a sua mochila.

Ela retira alguns peixes e algumas comidas que ela tinha preparado para ela e então seus olhos recaem no livro.

Astrid apenas tremeu a cabeça com a insistência de Perna de PEIXE, mas vendo os olhos de Banguela no livro, ela o abre para ver o que o dragão queria dizer para ela.

As páginas pareciam dizer sobre cada dragão conhecido em Berk e que ela nunca tinha visto, ele tinha escrito sobre o que viu e aprendeu enquanto voava com o Banguela e muitas vezes ela leu o seu próprio nome nas histórias.

_"... Astrid vai adorar saber sobre este lugar que eu encontrei..."_

_"Astrid com certeza vai querer disputar corrida contra este dragão... Eu acho que Tempestade tem uma chance..."_

_"... Ela provavelmente vai me matar por chegar atrasado... Mas eu achei este campo na ilha ao sul... Tenho que mostrar a ela quando tivermos tempo..."_

Ela fechou o livro fortemente e o jogou na sua mochila, ela não queria ler sobre isso, ela não queria pensar nele, porque se ela o fizesse ela sabia que ela iria se lembrar dos gritos dele quando ela saiu de Berk...

Mas Banguela rapidamente pega a mochila dela e a vira.

-Para Banguela... Não faz isso... -ela agarrou a mochila ao que na briga dos dois o livro cai aberto.

Banguela rapidamente começa a usar o focinho para mexer nas páginas ao que Astrid tenta pegar o livro de volta.

-Não faz isso... Você vai estragar o livro do Soluço... -Ambos pareciam se encarar ao que Banguela enfim mostra a página que ele queria.

As últimas anotações de Soluço sobre o voo nele.

Astrid se aproxima e lê sobre os últimos ajustes e sobre algumas coisas que ele tinha aprendido enquanto pilotava o Banguela, ele tinha realmente compreendido cada posição e movimento para fazer um voo mais rápido e ágil.

-Era isso que você queria que eu visse? -Banguela cabeceia e então cutuca o livro novamente.

Foi então que Astrid percebeu uma folha meio solta.

Ela abriu até a pagina e percebeu, não era uma folha solta.

Era uma folha dobrada.

Ela começou a desdobrar e o que ela viu a deixou chocada.

Um mapa.

Não apenas um pequeno mapa mostrando todas as ilhas perto de Berk.

Eram vários arquipélagos que ela nunca tinha visto na vida, ela seguiu uma linha desde Berk e então foi percebendo que ela estava fora das ilhas que o pessoal da Academia de Dragões conhecia.

-Uma ilha nova... Mas por que ele não nos contou... -Banguela rapidamente corre em direção de um rochedo ao que Astrid vai atrás com uma tocha.

Eles chegam a uma parte onde alguém claramente usou uma ferramenta para esculpir uma palavra.

Quarenta e cinco.

Ela encarou o mapa e percebeu que as ilhas depois de Berk estavam numeradas e a Quarenta e cinco estava no meio das que Soluço marcou em seu mapa.

-Viajamos... Tudo isso? -ela fala surpresa ao comparar o mapa que ela tinha, era o mapa dos mercantes que usavam em suas rotas marítimas, tinha até mesmo dicas sobre ondas e como fazer com que os navios chegassem mais rápidos em seus destinos.

Cada ilha demorava dias para chegar e algumas demoravam até mesmo meses de viagem.

-Se eu estou vendo certo... Viajamos o equivalente a uma semana... Em UM dia? -ela encarou Banguela que parecia orgulhoso do seu amigo que tinha mapeado em seus voos

Ela seguiu a linha com o dedo e se eles mantivessem o voo...

Chegaremos lá em uma semana? -Ela se virou para Banguela ao qual ele usou sua rajada de plasma para aquecer o chão para dormir -Não podemos parar agora... Temos que continuar... -Mas Banguela apenas continuou deitado -Eu não entendo... Por que? -De repente uma carta que estava dentro do livro cai e Astrid fica confusa.

Era uma carta para ela.

A letra estava um garrancho e quase não se dava para entender, mas ela rapidamente a abre.

Ao que parecia Soluço tentou escrever enquanto estava doente.

_Astrid..._

_Sei que você esta com o Banguela e estão voando... Não sei pra onde... Mas você precisa saber..._

_Sei que você esta querendo voar sem parar... Mas você NÃO pode..._

_Eu voei com o Banguela durante dois dias direto e quase caímos no mar... Precisamos parar para nos fortalecer..._

_Voe até que o Banguela queira voar... Então descanse... Não quero que você... _

A letra parecia tremida e ela não entendeu o que estava escrito, mas então ela conseguiu ler a ultima frase.

_Estarei esperando por vocês... Soluço._

Ela se virou rapidamente e tentou parar de tremer, ela sabia que ele estava certo, ela não poderia voar assim como uma louca, mas ela não tinha tempo, ela não tinha escolha.

Ela tentou dormir ao que ela não conseguia, os gritos dele ainda a assombravam e os pesadelos sobre ela chegar tarde demais pareciam a infestar em seus sonhos.

Ela nem percebeu quando Banguela se levantou do seu "ninho quente" e deitou do lado dela e usou suas asas para lhe cobrir.

Foi então que a garota conseguiu adormecer, ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido, ela simplesmente sentiu um cheiro que a fez se sentir confortável e adormeceu no mesmo instante, Banguela rapidamente a cobre e volta a dormir, nenhum deles iria admitir que ambos dormiram bem por que sentiam o cheiro da pessoa especial para ambos um no outro.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma menina que eu simplesmente não sei o que falar...**

**Ela é uma grande amiga... Uma menina que eu sei que vou carregar para todo o sempre no coração...**

**Juh Black...**

**Você é uma pessoa importante na minha vida meu anjo... Passamos por muita coisa nesses anos e a única certeza que eu tenho... E que você sempre vai ter um lugar no meu coração... Você sempre vai ser uma amiga importante para mim...**

**Eu sempre estarei aqui para você meu anjo...**

**Espero que você goste do capitulo...**

**Te adoro piquena...**

**Até a proxima.**


	3. Capitulo III - Os Perigos da Escuridão

**O Amor cura tudo.**

**Resumo: **O que você faria por alguém que você nega amar? O que você faria quando a pessoa estivesse morrendo e sua única forma de o salvar e admitindo o que você não quer admitir? Você venceria os medos e incertezas para salvar a pessoa importante para você? Esta é a aventura de como Astrid venceu tudo isso para salvar quem ela amava... Antes mesmo de saber que o amava.

**N/A: **"Kawa entra sorrateiramente" -Não posso falar muito alto... Jewel e dragões... Sabe como é né? Mas bem... Sei que vão estranhar eu de repente escrever uma história do "Como treinar seu dragão" Eu sinceramente adoro o filme e esta fics foi feita apenas para isso, pura diversão, não vou ganhar nada e todos os dragões do filme são da Dream Works e não vamos ganhar nada com a fic... VIU JEWEL? "Kawa sai correndo"

"Jewel" -Droga... Não vou poder ficar com nem um dragãozinho? - "Jewel sorri malignamente".

**Capitulo III - Os Perigos da Escuridão.**

Fazia uma semana desde que Astrid e Banguela saíram de Berk e eles enfim chegaram à borda das terras sombrias.

Astrid agora compreendia porque eram chamadas de Terras Sombrias.

Parecia que nenhum raio de sol conseguia penetrar aquela nevoa densa e a terra não era melhor, parecia que algo impedia até mesmo a luz de uma tocha de brilhar completamente, Astrid caminhava às cegas com uma tocha ao que parecia iluminar apenas um metro a cada passo.

Banguela parecia a ajudar a cada passo que eles davam, ela ainda não compreendia o poder especial do Fúria da Noite, mas a cada dez passos ele daria um grito sônico e guiava a garota pelo caminho seguro.

Mas não era apenas a escuridão que incomodava Astrid.

Algumas noites, ela poderia ouvir rangidos e sons de garras em algum lugar. Banguela sempre ficava de vigia em algumas noites, mas ela tentava não pensar no que aquela escuridão escondia.

Vez ou outra ela consultava o livro dos dragões e agradecia o Perna de Peixe por ter forçado ela a levar aquele livro.

Parecia que a cada passo naquelas terras algo novo surgia e ela sabia que Soluço iria tentar descobrir todos os segredos daquele lugar.

Não que ela fosse deixar ele vir sozinho.

-Mais uma noite e mais escuridão - ela murmura ao que Banguela parecia arreganhar os dentes para a escuridão, ela tinha consultado o livro novamente com a luz da tocha, mas era difícil ler com aquela escuridão que parecia comer a luz.

_Eu suspeito que naquelas terras escondam alguns dragões diferentes... Algumas espécies parecidas com os suspiros da morte, pois eles odeiam a luz do sol e considerando o como Banguela rosnava para a escuridão isso confirmou as minhas suspeitas que talvez haja um ninho de Suspiros da Noite em algum lugar..._

Ela fechou o livro e suspirou pesadamente, ela se lembrava daquele dragão em especial, foi a primeira vez que Soluço não tinha conseguido "fazer amizades" com um dragão e Banguela não o obedeceu.

Foi uma verdadeira batalha apenas para espantar o dragão de Berk.

-Só espero não ter que lutar com eles hoje - ela fala cansada ao que aquele lugar estava realmente a deixando confusa, ela não sabia mais se era dia ou noite, ela não sabia se era hora do almoço ou jantar, ela nem sabia se estava dormindo o suficiente, tudo o que ela sabia era que ela acordava e dormia na escuridão e que acordava se sentindo como se não tivesse dormido nada.

-Minhas provisões estão terminando... -ela encara os dois últimos pães e os três peixes para o Banguela, ela teria que caçar alguma coisa, mas o que ela encontraria naquela escuridão?

Banguela parecia perceber o dilema da garota e começa a puxar para outro caminho, Astrid apenas suspirou e segurou na cela enquanto o dragão a levava para sabe onde.

-Para onde estamos indo Banguela? -ela pergunta ao que eles estavam andando a meia hora, o dragão parecia apontar para algo, mas tudo o que Astrid viu foram trevas.

Banguela então solta uma rajada de plasma ao que isso parecia acertar algo bem a frente deles, Astrid rapidamente fecha os olhos ao que eles se veem de frente a um navio quebrado.

Tinha a bandeira de Berk.

-O navio do Stoico... - Banguela parecia quebrar algumas madeiras e com outra rajada de plasma começa uma fogueira que iluminou bem o lugar - Obrigada -Banguela então pulou para dentro da escuridão ao que Astrid não sabia o que fazer, ela puxou a sua mochila para mais perto e ficou segurando o seu machado, ela estaria preparada para o que vier.

Minutos se passaram, ou seriam horas? Não poderiam ser dias não é? Ela não tinha perdido ainda completamente a noção do tempo assim...

Ou ela tinha?

O tempo estava passando mais rápido ou mais lento? Era dia ou noite fora daquela escuridão?

Astrid começa a respirar rapidamente, ela não parecia saber mais o que pensar, de repente as sombras pareciam começar a aumentar e ela se levantou com o machado na mão.

-NÃO... VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ME VENCER -Ela começou a atingir o chão como se esperando acertar as sombras que a atacavam, mas não fazia diferença -NÃO.. VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ME VENCER... EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR... EU VOU SALVAR ELE... EU VOU SALVAR O SOLUÇO... -De repente ela ouviu passos se aproximando e rapidamente se virou para acertar a fera que estava a atacando.

Algo reluzente a acertou e a prendeu contra o navio parcialmente destruído.

-ME SOLTA! ME LARGA! -De repente a fera a sua frente soltou um rugido e Astrid o encarou.

Banguela.

Com alguns peixes no chão.

Ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e abraçou o dragão ao qual ele simplesmente a carregou até perto do fogo e soltou outra rajada de plasma para aumentar o fogo.

A garota ficou um bom tempo agarrada ao dragão e chorando silenciosamente enquanto pedia desculpas para Banguela que simplesmente começou a comer um dos peixes, ele tinha passado por algo semelhante quando veio com seu cavaleiro naquele lugar.

Banguela também não se sentia bem naquele lugar.

Depois de algum tempo Astrid caiu no sono ao que Banguela empurrou os peixes para perto do fogo e então começou a vigiar até que a menina se recuperasse do seu "surto".

Banguela estava quase caindo no sono quando Astrid acordou, ela parecia ter sentido o cheiro do peixe assado e rapidamente sua fome a fez avançar no peixe com ferocidade que ela nunca pensou ter.

-Me desculpe Banguela... -O dragão tremeu a cabeça ao que de repente o som de garras parecia surgir do nada -Onde eles estão? -ela se levanta segurando o machado, Banguela parecia encarar a escuridão com um olhar eriçado ao que a loira ficava em silencio esperando o ataque.

Que acontece rápido.

Um dragão pulou em uma velocidade incrível e carregou Banguela para a escuridão, Astrid tentou o seguir, mas outro simplesmente a empurrou de volta e tudo o que a restou eram os gritos e flashes de luzes da batalha.

Astrid preparou o seu machado e esperou bem em frente do fogo ao que um dragão tentou sair da escuridão e a atacar ao que ela usa o lado cego do machado e faz com que o dragão recue, ela então agarrou uma tocha e começou a correr em direção da batalha.

Ela sabia que estava correndo às cegas e que não tinha certeza se estava indo na direção certa, mas ela precisava fazer algo para ajudar o Banguela. Ela nem percebeu os dragões que ela via enquanto corria, eram milhares, desde pequenos que cabiam em sua mão até mesmo bem maiores que Banguela, mas ela não pensava neles, ela tinha que ajudar o Banguela.

Enquanto a jovem Valquíria e o dragão enfrentavam seus adversários, uma pessoa se aproxima de onde os dois foram levados e encara o livro caído no chão, a pessoa o pega e começa a ler o que estava escrito.

-Interessante... Parece que uma geração nova trouxe uma nova maneira de pensar... - Ela então encarou a escuridão e deu um forte assovio.

A escuridão parecia se agitar e a estranha figura deixa o livro exatamente onde estava.

Astrid passava por inúmeros dragões enquanto via os raios de Banguela, ela estava para usar o machado afiado no próximo dragão que surgisse quando a escuridão de repente começou a mudar.

Ainda era escuro, ainda não dava para ver quase nada, mas de alguma forma tinha mudado.

Ela ouviu passos se aproximando e preparou o machado, mas para a surpresa dela era Banguela, ele estava apenas mal humorado e cansado, mas sem nenhum machucado.

-O que eles querem conosco? - ela pergunta enquanto abraçava Banguela, aquilo não fazia sentido algum, parecia que a escuridão estava brincando com eles.

Eles caminhavam lentamente até o acampamento deles ao que Banguela parecia ainda mais cauteloso com as sombras, embora o que se escondia dentro deles parecia ter de alguma forma mudado de ideia sobre os comer, ele ainda sentia inquieto sobre alguma coisa que se escondia ali.

-Eu queria estar em casa - Astrid murmurava para si mesma ao que Banguela parecia cabecear, ambos queriam voltar para casa.

_-Fraca... _

No mesmo instante Astrid segura seu machado e encara a escuridão.

-QUEM DISSE ISSO? - mas a voz novamente sussurra.

_-Vá embora então... _

Astrid corre em uma direção ao que Banguela começa a rugir como se pedindo para que ela voltasse.

-QUEM ESTÁ FALANDO? ME RESPONDA! - Mas a voz parecia rir dela.

_-Você é fraca... Não vai resistir muito tempo... Por que não ir embora? Você não precisa sofrer assim... _

Astrid joga o seu machado onde ela pensou ter ouvido a voz, mas tudo o que ela recebeu foi uma risada zombeteira.

-CALA A BOCA... EU NÃO SOU FRACA E NÃO VOU DESISTIR.. - Nisso a voz pergunta com uma seriedade que a fez parar no mesmo lugar.

_-Por quê? Por que você não desiste? Por que esta lutando com a escuridão?_

A loira ficou confusa, por que ela estava fazendo tudo isso? Por que ela tinha vindo para aquela terra?

Por que ela tinha vindo?

Ela não se lembrava...

A voz novamente começou a rir e a falar.

_-Você nem sabe por que esta aqui... Por que não volta para sua casa? Onde sua família esta... Seus amigos... Pessoas que vão te dar carinho e luz? _

Astrid começa a tremer a cabeça, ela não poderia, ela tinha uma missão, ela tinha que conseguir algo...

Mas o que?

Para quem?

_-Se você esqueceu... E por que não é tão importante assim não é? Por que então não deixar para lá? Por que não voltar para casa? -_

Por que? Por que não ouvir o que a voz dizia? Por que não voltar para casa?

Ela sentia seu corpo fraquejar e ela cai ajoelhada no chão, por que ela estava lutando contra a escuridão? Por que ela simplesmente não poderia ir para casa?

Ela veria seus pais de novo, seus amigos, o pessoal da vila, Tempestade, ela poderia simplesmente voltar para casa e voar na Tempestade como ela sempre fazia e de noite ela iria voar com...

Soluço...

Ela iria voar com o Soluço...

Era como se um martelo atingisse a sua mente, ela não poderia voltar, ela não poderia simplesmente desistir, ela estava fazendo isso pelo Soluço, ela estava ali para conseguir o ingrediente para salvar a vida do Soluço.

Ela ouvia a voz falando, mas agora ela poderia ver, uma pequena mulher velha com um cajado que fazia um som estranho pulava a sua volta e cantarolava sobre as maravilhas de ir para casa e conseguir um ensopado gostosinho na sua própria cama.

Com um movimento rápido Astrid agarra a velha e fala com uma voz forte.

-Eu não vou desistir -A velhinha no começo parecia chocada, mas então ela deu um enorme sorriso meio desdentado e fala.

-Parece que sua mente enfim clareou, não foi, garotinha? - ela então faz algum som estranho com o cajado e assim que ela bate no chão parecia que cada dragão a sua volta começava a soltar rajadas de chamas para o alto, Banguela apareceu e estava rosnando para os dragões, mas percebendo que eles não atacavam, ele encarou Astrid e a estranha velhinha que ela segurava.

-Um Fúria da Noite... Não tenho visto muitos desses há muuuuito tempo - Ela parecia fascinada pelo dragão ao que Astrid fala.

-Quem é você? - a velhinha parecia se divertir com os dentes retrateis do dragão e então se vira para a garota.

-O que? Stoico não falou nada? Como ele pode mandar uma garotinha assim sem todas as informações? Eu sempre digo viu... Pessoas apressadas nunca dão informações certas... - Astrid encara a velhinha que a puxa por um caminho que era iluminado pelos dragões, assim que eles passavam os dragões cessavam suas chamas e iriam se esconder nas chamas -Eu sempre digo para os tolos que veem aqui... Transmita tudo detalhadamente se não todo o esforço vai pelo ralo... Mas me ouvem? Nãããããoooo. Eu sou apenas a louca que vive na escuridão... Me dão atenção? Ouvem o que eu digo? Não! Simplesmente querem o que eu guardo e então saem daqui como se estivessem enfrentando o demônio... Bem agora não vai ser assim tão fácil - Ela encarou Astrid e então fala. - O que foi? Precisa de um convite para entrar na minha casa? - Astrid a encara confusa ao que a velhinha bate em algum ponto atrás dela e um dragão ao lado deles solta uma rajada de fogo.

Uma casinha.

Uma casinha em meio a escuridão.

Ela virou para trás e percebeu que a casinha não estava nem a vinte metros de onde ela e Banguela tinham acampado.

-Você é a sacerdotisa que guarda a flor de gelo - a velhinha solta uma gargalhada e fala.

-Então aquele saco de carne bruta do Stoico falou sobre mim... Bom... Muito bom mesmo... - A velhinha encarou a menina da cabeça aos pés e então fala - Não vou morder garota... Pode se sentar... Eu ainda quero saber mais sobre este garotão aqui - ela corre e começa a analisar novamente Banguela, que parecia sem saber o que fazer.

Astrid encara o interior da casinha, tinha uma lareira enorme e vários moveis que pareciam antigos. Ela se senta em uma cadeira na mesa enquanto a velhinha parecia querer medir as asas do Banguela com as mãos pequenas.

-Desculpe... Mas se você é a sacerdotisa... Então sabe porque eu vim, não? - a velhinha não parecia ouvir e parecia fascinada pelos apetrechos de Banguela - Eu realmente preciso da flor para o meu... Digo... Para o Soluço... - No mesmo instante a velhinha deixa Banguela e fica de frente para Astrid.

-E este... Soluço... O que ele é seu? - Astrid rapidamente vira o rosto e fala com uma voz forte.

-Ele é um amigo... - A velhinha segura seu rosto e encarou os olhos azuis de Astrid com os olhos negros enormes.

-Então sinto muito, volte outra vida e tenha mais sorte na próxima vez - ela então começa a empurrar a garota para fora ao que Astrid fala.

-O que? Por quê? O que eu fiz de errado? - Mas a velhinha continuava a empurrar Astrid para fora ao que Banguela se coloca no caminho.

-Acha mesmo que eu posso entregar a flor de gelo para uma mentirosa como você? Não! Você não foi sincera, então é uma pena... Mas o garoto vai ter que ir para Valhala - Astrid então firma o pé no chão e fala.

-Eu não vou deixar ele morrer... Não importa com quem ou o que eu tenha que lutar... Eu não vou deixar o Soluço morrer - A velhinha a encara e fala com uma voz sarcástica.

-Você pode encarar dragões, pode encarar a escuridão, os seus medos... Mas tem medo de dizer que o ama? Você não merece ajuda... Stoico era um bruto arrogante, era um Viking sem defeitos, mas ele era sincero quando veio pegar a flor... Ele faria de tudo para salvar a mulher que ama, não importa o que tinha que fazer... Você é diferente... Você é fraca... Você não encara o seu próprio coração... Me diga garota... Se para salvar o menino você tivesse que o beijar? Tivesse que declarar seu amor por ele? Você o deixaria morrer? - Astrid caiu no chão atordoada, ela não sabia o que responder, ela tinha o beijado sim, ela sabia que sentia algo por Soluço.

Mas era amor?

A velhinha parecia querer a jogar para fora da casa ao que Banguela se coloca na frente e rosna furiosamente, a escuridão fora da casa parecia ouvir e uma agitação começa a surgir.

Mas antes que todo o caos pudesse cair, Astrid, que ainda estava no chão, fala com um sussurro fraco.

-Eu... Eu o amo... - tudo ficou em silêncio.

Os dragões fora da casa voltaram a andar na escuridão.

Banguela parou de rosnar para a velhinha ao que a velhinha sorria para a menina que estava ajoelhada no chão como se tivesse enfrentado os piores dragões do mundo e descoberto que a luta não tinha terminado.

Embora Astrid estivesse chorando, ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

Ela o amava.

Por isso que ela passou por todo aquele inferno.

Por isso que ela enfrentou todos e todo aquele sofrimento.

Simplesmente porque amava aquele cabeça dura sem noção, fracote, arrogante e que precisava dela para cuidar dele.

-Boa resposta garota... Bem... Agora temos um pequeno probleminha... - Astrid encara a velhinha que fala - O dragão de gelo não esta soltando rajadas de gelo para formar a flor... Eu não sei o que aconteceu ou o que o chateou... Mas ele simplesmente não quer colaborar... - Astrid apenas suspira pesadamente.

Ela tinha acabado de enfrentar os seus sentimentos e agora ela teria que enfrentar um dragão teimoso que não queria fazer o seu gelo mágico?

Parecia que o dia ficaria ainda pior.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma pequena que eu amo por demais... Uma pequena que vem se tornando uma amiga muito especial para mim e que vou levar no coração para sempre...**

**Minha piquena Liv Black.**

**Eu adoro você meu anjinho... Saiba que estarei sempre aqui para você... E como no capitulo... As vezes estamos presos na escuridão... Mas sempre encontramos uma luz para seguir e nos dar esperanças para uma vida melhor viu?**

**Te amo por demais piquetuxinha...**

**Boa Leitura.**


	4. Capitulo IV - O Dragão e a Flor de Gelo

**O Amor cura tudo.**

**Resumo: **O que você faria por alguém que você nega amar? O que você faria quando a pessoa estivesse morrendo e sua única forma de o salvar e admitindo o que você não quer admitir? Você venceria os medos e incertezas para salvar a pessoa importante para você? Esta é a aventura de como Astrid venceu tudo isso para salvar quem ela amava... Antes mesmo de saber que o amava.

**N/A: **"Kawa entra sorrateiramente" -Não posso falar muito alto... Jewel e dragões... Sabe como é né? Mas bem... Sei que vão estranhar eu de repente escrever uma história do "Como treinar seu dragão" Eu sinceramente adoro o filme e esta fics foi feita apenas para isso, pura diversão, não vou ganhar nada e todos os dragões do filme são da Dream Works e não vamos ganhar nada com a fic... VIU JEWEL? "Kawa sai correndo"

"Jewel" -Droga... Não vou poder ficar com nem um dragãozinho? - "Jewel sorri malignamente".

**Capitulo IV - O Dragão e a Flor de Gelo.**

-Coloque isso... E isso... Isso daqui também...Não! Não! Deixe este capacete ridículo... - Astrid encarava a montanha de roupa que a velhinha jogava para ela.

-Por que eu vou precisar de tudo isso? - ela pergunta ao que Banguela parecia brincar com a montanha de roupas.

-Para chegar perto do dragão de gelo, oras. Eu vi o nome que colocaram nele... Morte Gélida... Por que todos os dragões tem nomes tão sombrios? Eu diria fofinho de Flocos de Neves... Mas vocês Vikings são todos, Pesadelo isso... Morte aquilo... Até esta gracinha - ela aperta as bochechas de Banguela que novamente tenta se esconder na montanha de roupas.

-Bem... O Soluço está tentando dar nomes melhores... Mas todos dizem que ele é louco por chamar algum dragão com nomes gentis... - A velhinha debocha e volta a remexer nas roupas.

-Este Soluço parece ser um bom garoto... - Astrid cabeceia enquanto tenta esconder o rosto ruborizado, parecia que sempre que ela se lembrava do garoto ela corava furiosamente.

Ela, Astrid Hofferson, estava corando como uma menina apaixonada.

Como ela queria ter o seu machado agora e acertar algo.

-Você sabe, quanto mais você ficar guardando no peito o que sente... Mais raiva você vai demonstrar... E raiva, minha querida, é o melhor indicador para pessoas saberem como você se sente - Astrid novamente desvia o olhar, como ela poderia explicar que ela não era assim. Ela não era como donzelas indefesa como os contos dos Vikings, ela era uma guerreira, ela cresceu para se tornar uma Valquíria poderosa.

Ela não era do tipo que amaria receber flores e canções ao luar.

-Por que as pessoas complicam tanto as coisas? - a velhinha fala ao que ela ajuda Astrid e se cobrir com pelo menos quatro casacos de pele - Sentimentos não são complicados... São as pessoas que os complicam... Você gosta desse rapaz e ponto... Nada mais, nada menos... Não vai mudar completamente a pessoa que você é... Me diga... Vocês dois já ficaram sozinhos antes? Vocês já passaram um tempo apenas se conhecendo? Por você ter vindo aqui pelo menos amiga dele você é... Amor é apenas isso... Quando você sente mais do que simplesmente amizade por alguém... Mas começa sempre com uma amizade... Conhecer a pessoa na sua frente, entender seus gostos e desgostos, ouvir seus problemas e suas descobertas... Apoiar quando ele precisa, rir quando ele estiver alegre... É simples - Era como se um várias memórias viessem na mente de Astrid.

Os voos noturnos que ela fazia com Soluço.

As rotas que ele ensinava para ela e Tempestade com Banguela.

Os modos de voo mais rápidos em cada dragão.

Mas não era apenas isso.

Não...

Ela se lembra das vezes que ele viajava para longe e ela iria o buscar, o encontrando em uma nova ilhota e com um sorriso enorme pela sua nova descoberta.

Sobre os mapas que ele vinha criando para ajudar na navegação.

Sobre seus planos e suas pesquisas.

Ele falava sobre o futuro, sobre como ele poderia tentar fazer algo para ajudar Berk.

Nessas horas ela apenas sentava e ouvia.

Ele falava com tanta paixão que as vezes Astrid tinha que o interromper para não demonstrar que...

A garota rapidamente cora e tenta esconder debaixo da touca que a velhinha jogou nela.

-Boas lembranças, não? - Astrid apenas ficou quieta ao que a velhinha solta uma gargalhada - Vocês Vikings são fáceis de ler... Toda esta pose de guerreiros natos e poderosos e quando se trata de sentimentos acabam tropeçando e mordendo a língua... Stoico era a mesma coisa, valente, turrão, mostrando como um verdadeiro Viking deveria agir, mas foi só ele começar a entrar em pânico por perder sua amada que ele abriu seu coração e eu pude vislumbrar o menino doce que me fez o ajudar... - Astrid parecia enfim encontrar a sua voz e fala.

-Soluço é filho do Stoico... - A velhinha se virou tão rapidamente que ela quase cai no mesmo lugar.

-Sério? Então o pequeno Stoico conseguiu chegar a tempo... - Astrid retira alguns cachecóis do pescoço e fala.

-Como assim chegou a tempo? - a velhinha continuava a colocar roupas na garota e fala.

-Naquela época vocês não tinham a ajudinha aérea aqui - ela apontou para Banguela - Naquela época eles só poderiam usar da sua própria força e de sua coragem... Não que o que você passou foi fraco... Não... Eu tive que trabalhar duro com você... Mas enfim... Naquela época Stoico estava com pressa, pois levava um mês para chegar até Berk... Ele temia que não conseguisse chegar a tempo com a flor... Eu orei para os deuses para que ele chegasse em segurança e que sua amada se curasse... Fico feliz em ouvir isso - Astrid apenas cabeceia e achou melhor não mencionar que a mãe de Soluço veio a morrer algum tempo depois -Bem... Isso é história... Agora devemos ir ver o meu Bonequinho de Neve? - Astrid apenas tremeu a cabeça, Bonequinho de Neve? Aquela mulher era louca.

Elas começaram a caminhar na escuridão, Astrid sinceramente não sabia como a mulher conseguia caminhar naquela escuridão e sem uma tocha, ela simplesmente ofereceu o cajado e mandou a loira não soltar e saiu andando como se o caminho estivesse iluminado como num dia de sol.

-Como vamos saber o que esta acontecendo com o dragão? - Astrid pergunta ao que a velhinha continuava a caminhar.

-Bem... A especialista aqui é você, não? Eu só ajudo os dragões quando eles me mostram o que é o problema obvio... Fora isso temos uma convivência boa - Astrid apenas tremeu a cabeça, como assim ela era a especialista?

Ela não sabia de nada sobre os dragões.

Se fosse Soluço ou Perna de Peixe até vai, mas ela?

Ela sabia algumas coisas da Tempestade e só.

Ela deveria ter prestado mais atenção ao que o Soluço falava para ela.

Ela rapidamente começou a perguntar o que o dragão comia ao que a velhinha falava que eram peixes e uma estranha planta no interior da caverna, ela também dizia que eram por causa das sementes que tinham nessa planta que o dragão quando disparava sua rajada de gelo, fazia nascer aquela flor misteriosa com propriedades curativas.

A velhinha continuou a falar e a empurrar Astrid que sente a perna prender em algo e ela cai...

Na Neve?

Ela encarou o chão, ela estava caminhando em um monte de neve.

-Vamos lá garota... Você não quer ficar perdida na escuridão de novo, não é? - A velhinha a cutuca com o cajado e elas voltam a andar, Banguela parecia pular de um lado para o outro dentro dos montes de neve e Astrid não pode deixar de rir.

Ele agia como Soluço quando encontrava algo novo.

-Bem... Você já pode ver, não? -Astrid virou e encarou o lugar.

Era como se as nuvens se abrissem e um raio de sol iluminasse apenas uma montanha de gelo ao que a velhinha aponta para uma enorme caverna ao lado, elas caminham pela neve e começam a ter dificuldade, mesmo que Astrid não tivesse todas aquelas roupas a neve ainda chegava quase a sua cintura.

Estava difícil de andar.

-EI BEBÊ! - A velha senhora grita na boca da caverna ao que um rugido poderoso quase fez as duas mulheres e o Banguela caírem de costas - Ele não é adorável? - a mulher fala ao que Astrid apenas tenta tampar os ouvidos, parecia que o rugido ainda ecoava dentro dos seus ouvidos.

-Bem... Se ele é amigável com você... Você pode trazer ele aqui para eu ver o que aconteceu? - A velhinha deu de ombros e entrou na caverna.

Astrid não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ela pensou que a velhinha disse que o dragão era amigável, então porque ela ouvia uma verdadeira batalha vindo lá de dentro?

De repente um vulto passa voando ao que Banguela rapidamente usa suas asas para amortecer a queda...

Da velhinha.

A velha senhora se levanta e fala com uma carranca pesada.

-Aquele teimoso não me deu ouvidos. Pode uma coisa dessas? Me mandou pra fora literalmente e não quer me deixar ajudar... Esta criança viu... - Astrid suspira pesadamente e retira algumas das roupas pesadas, ela precisaria estar ágil para isso, ela então se vira para Banguela que cabeceia e ambos entram na caverna.

Para um lugar sombrio, aquela caverna estava bem iluminada, parecia que o raio de sol era refletido por todo o gelo como se fossem espelhos. A loira e o dragão entram silenciosamente, eles sabiam que estava invadindo o território de um dragão desconhecido e isso era uma das regras que Soluço vivia dizendo para todos.

_Dragões são extremamente territorialistas... Eles não lutar com garras e dentes contra qualquer invasor, então é melhor sempre ter uma oferta de paz para eles... _

Astrid retira o peixe enorme que tinha trazido ao que Banguela parecia quase salivar.

-Não Banguela... Este peixe é para o... - Nisso outro rugido quase os joga para trás.

Na frente deles estava o Morte Gélida.

O dragão era enorme.

Quase do tamanho de toda a montanha.

Ele tinha uma pele clara e parecia quase cintilante, como o gelo em volta dele. suas asas estavam dobradas e seus olhos pareciam cansados, como se estivesse bravo com algo.

Astrid rapidamente abaixa a cabeça e oferece o peixe ao que o dragão novamente ruge contra ela.

_Pense como o Soluço... Pense como o Soluço..._

Astrid começou a murmurar para si mesma ao que ela encarou o dragão.

Estava deitado de lado, como se estivesse incomodado, o gelo parecia um pouco quebrado, como se ele tivesse o quebrado por algum motivo, mas o que seria?

Ela joga o peixe para ele e começa a olhar em volta.

Tinha algumas peças de madeira, como barcos naufragados, escudos de várias tribos e armas estranhas, ela até mesmo viu alguns baús que pareciam estar com tesouros.

Mas o que incomodava o dragão?

Ela se sentou contra o gelo e retirou o livro de Soluço, ela sabia que não tinha muita coisa sobre o Morte Gélida nele, mas ela precisava entender o que incomodava ele.

_Pense como o Soluço... O que incomodaria um dragão que solta gelo e que tem um verdadeiro tesouro no seu ninho?_

Ninho?

Ela rapidamente se vira para ver o peixe que ela tinha jogado.

Sumiu.

Mas o dragão não tinha se mexido.

Banguela também tinha sumido.

Onde eles estavam?

Ela começou a murmurar sobre o que faria com o Banguela se tivesse sido ele quem comeu o peixe quando ele aparece no meio de pilhas de moedas de ouro...

Com um pequeno dragão branco com olhos azuis na sua cabeça.

Um filhote?

Astrid rapidamente revira o livro e suspira atordoada.

_Dragões em seus períodos férteis apresentam um comportamento estranho que varia de cada dragão, alguns mudam suas rotinhas, algumas começam a comer diferentes tipos de comidas e outros até mesmo levam seu territorialismo à um nível maior para defender seus filhotes..._

Era por causa disso? A dragonete estava com um filhote e por isso que não produzia a flor de gelo?

Ela vai até a borda da caverna e fala.

-Você sabia que seu dragão é uma fêmea? - a velhinha rapidamente entrou e encarou Astrid e então Banguela que ainda brincava com o filhote por entre o tesouro.

-Bem... Isso explica muita coisa... - Astrid cabeceia ao que ela sabia que Soluço ficaria feliz com esta descoberta...

Soluço...

O dragão não estava mais produzindo a flor de gelo.

Ela não sabia até quando o dragão manteria esta dieta estranha por causa do filhote.

Ela não teria tempo...

A garota caiu no chão e começou a chorar, ela não acreditava nisso, ela tinha vindo até aqui, ela tinha resolvido o mistério daquele dragão, mas ela perderia o Soluço.

Os dragões pararam o que estavam fazendo e encaram a garota que ainda chorava, a velhinha segurou a menina que soluçava em seus braços.

-Acalme-se querida... Não perca as esperanças... - Mas a garota apenas chorava, ela não via como ela iria conseguir salvar o Soluço agora.

Mas então de repente o dragãozinho branco se aproxima da garota com uma flor, era uma pequena flor que nascia no canto da caverna, ele então parecia dar uma baforada na flor que parecia ir se congelando.

Ele parecia irritado e deu outra baforada fazendo com que se congelasse mais um pouco e logo ele estava tentando e tentando congelar a flor ao que a mãe se aproxima e com um suspiro pequeno deixa cair uma gota de sua rajada congelante.

No mesmo instante a flor parecia se congelar completamente criando outra flor por cima dela.

Uma flor de gelo.

-Viu garota? Eu te disse que não devemos perder as esperanças... Mesmo nos tempos mais escuros... Sempre vão existir mãos (ou no caso garras) que vão se estender para te ajudar... - Astrid encara a flor e então se vira para os dragões ao que o dragãozinho rodopiava no ar como se esperando elogios.

A garota abraça o dragãozinho e com cautela se aproxima da mãe que cabeceia.

Astrid suavemente retira a flor e a coloca na sua mochila, agora ela só precisava voltar para casa.

Foi então que aconteceu.

Era como se uma forte explosão acontecesse do lado de fora da montanha e fez com que toda a caverna tremesse, Astrid rapidamente vai para fora ao que ela é quase atingida por um estilhaço de rochas que pareciam explodir.

-O que está acontecendo? - A velhinha berrava ao que Astrid fala.

-Estamos sendo atacados... Mas por quem? - Nisso uma voz fala.

-Gostou da nova invenção de um pais distante loirinha? - ela conhecia aquela voz, era Strunger, mas o que ele fazia ali? - Sabe... Fiquei sabendo da doença do filhinho do Stoico... Se você levar a flor de gelo de volta eles vão ter certeza que foi minha mercadoria que causou tudo isso... Mas se o pivete bater as botas e eu espalhar que a culpa são dos dragões... Eu posso facilmente continuar a minha venda e ainda mais... Eu seria o salvador de Berk por trazer a cura... Então porque não desiste daquele magricela imprestável e se une a mim garotinha? - Nisso outra explosão ao que um rochedo quase cai no dragãozinho ao que Banguela destrói o rochedo com sua rajada de plasma.

-Eu nunca me uniria a um nojento como você... E não ouse falar mal do Soluço... Ele é muito melhor que um crápula como você... - O homem deu uma gargalhada e começou a jogar "bombas" na montanha.

-Então fique ai garota... Eu vou conseguir a cura de outra forma... Não preciso de uma fedelha impertinente como você... Uma pena... Eu te achava uma gracinha... - Astrid se vira para a velhinha e fala.

-Como ele passou pela escuridão? Eu quase enlouqueci... - A velhinha parecia furiosa e fala.

-O coração dele é negro... Todas as pessoas que vieram até aqui foi para salvar alguém que era importante para eles... Este homem não... Ele é puro mau... - De repente a velhinha sorri - E isso será sua perdição... - Nisso Strunger grita.

-Vamos lá... Eu quero uma resposta lo... - Mas rapidamente ele se cala ao que a escuridão começa a rodear o homem, as nuvens que se abriam para que o raio de sol que iluminasse a montanha pareciam se fechar e tudo o que se ouve eram gritos, rugidos e garras correndo por todos os lados.

Astrid sentiu apenas ouviu enquanto o homem corria desesperado para se salvar.

-Não se preocupe... Meus bebês não vão matá-lo... Eles apenas gostam de brincar - Astrid apenas cabeceou e decidiu não querer saber que tipo de brincadeira os dragões da sombra fariam com Strunder.

Elas começaram a caminhar de volta para a casinha onde Astrid pegaria o resto de suas coisas e voltaria para a orla da terra sombria e voaria de volta com Banguela, a velha senhora disse que a acompanharia ao que surpreendentemente elas chegam em menos de um dia de caminhada.

-Mas... Como? - A velhinha sorri e fala.

-Escuridão, minha querida... Ela sempre te desorienta e muda seus sentidos... Por isso que é sempre ter calma e respirar fundo para encontrar seu caminho - elas então se viram para ver o barco de Strunder e Astrid fica com os olhos arregalados com o que viu.

-TEMPESTADE? O que ele fez com você menina? - Ela correu até a amiga que estava acorrentada e ao que parecia tinha sido forçada a voar puxando a embarcação, ela acariciou a amiga com cuidado e quando viu marcas de chicote ela parecia enfurecida -BANGUELA - No mesmo instante o dragão negro começa a sobrevoar o barco e a disparar rajadas e mais rajadas fazendo o barco se quebrar em mil pedacinhos.

-Bem... Isso mostra que nunca se deve mexer com as garotas de Berk, não? - a velhinha solta uma risada ao que Astrid força um sorriso, ela então a abraça e fala.

-Muito obrigada... - A velhinha bate nas costas dela ao que ela monta no Banguela enquanto Tempestade voaria do lado, sua amiga precisava de um tempo para voar livre - Como você se chama? - Astrid pergunta ao que ela percebeu que ela nunca tinha perguntado o nome da mulher.

-Apenas uma conhecida, Astrid Hofferson. - e então a velhinha entrou na escuridão.

Só quando Astrid estava bem longe das Terras Sombrias que ela percebeu...

Ela nunca tinha dito seu nome para a velhinha.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma piquetuxinha que eu amo por demais... Faz algum tempo que nos conhecemos... mas saiba que sua amizade esta se tornando muito importante para mim meu anjo...**

**Este capitulo vai para Bia Mafiosa...rs**

**Espero que você goste do capitulo linda... te adoro por demais..rsrsrs**


	5. Capitulo V - Método único de Cura

**O Amor cura tudo.**

**Resumo: **O que você faria por alguém que você nega amar? O que você faria quando a pessoa estivesse morrendo e sua única forma de o salvar e admitindo o que você não quer admitir? Você venceria os medos e incertezas para salvar a pessoa importante para você? Esta é a aventura de como Astrid venceu tudo isso para salvar quem ela amava... Antes mesmo de saber que o amava.

**N/A: **"Kawa entra sorrateiramente" -Não posso falar muito alto... Jewel e dragões... Sabe como é né? Mas bem... Sei que vão estranhar eu de repente escrever uma história do "Como treinar seu dragão" Eu sinceramente adoro o filme e esta fics foi feita apenas para isso, pura diversão, não vou ganhar nada e todos os dragões do filme são da Dream Works e não vamos ganhar nada com a fic... VIU JEWEL? "Kawa sai correndo"

"Jewel" -Droga... Não vou poder ficar com nem um dragãozinho? - "Jewel sorri malignamente".

**Capitulo V - Método único de Cura.**

Astrid suspirou contente ao perceber que sobrevoava as ilhas próximas de Berk, ela sentia como se tivessem sido anos desde que ela tinha partido em sua jornada e não apenas duas semanas. Ela poderia sentir que Banguela também estava animado, ela tinha alternado o voo entre Banguela e Tempestade para manter um voo mais seguro e agora ela estava quase chegando na ilha.

Ela poderia sentir a flor de gelo ainda emanando o frio na sua mochila, era como se ela não tivesse derretido nem um pouco e isso a deixou mais tranquila quanto à viagem.

-Só mais um pouco... Só mais um pouco Soluço... Aguenta por favor... - Ela poderia ver as luzes de Berk e se segura bem forte em Banguela - Vamos lá garoto... Vamos lá... Por favor... - Era como se algo poderoso envolvesse o dragão e ele começou a subir para o alto - Não Banguela... Não suba... -Mas ele continuava a subir, não se importante com os protestos de Astrid, mas assim que eles estavam quase tocando as nuvens foi que Astrid compreendeu o que o dragão iria fazer.

Ela teve apenas poucos segundos antes de se agarrar ao dragão que deu um mergulho poderoso.

Astrid já esteve em um dos voos loucos com Soluço. Ela sabia que o garoto amava aqueles voos super velozes, mas ela sentia como se o seu corpo inteiro estivesse pressionado contra o Banguela que parecia ter dobrado a sua velocidade e agora ela já poderia ver a vila na sua frente.

-Vamos Morrer... Vamos morrer... - A garota murmurava para si mesma ao que Banguela parecia voar ainda mais rápido, mas então ele deu um rasante e logo a garota poderia ouvir vozes.

Eles estavam em Berk.

-OLHEM! É A ASTRID E O BANGUELA... - Todos começaram a gritar e a acenar para os dois.

O pessoal da Academia de Dragões rapidamente veio voando em seus dragões e ficam surpresos com a loira.

Ela estava de alguma forma diferente da menina que saiu da ilha.

Mas Astrid não deu bola para todos que gritaram a acenavam para ela, a garota voa rapidamente até a casa de Stoico e assim que Banguela pousa eles correm para dentro da casa.

Mas ela mal deu três passos dentro da casa quando parou no mesmo lugar.

Stoico e Bocão estavam sentados em frente a mesa com olhares abatidos e completamente derrotados.

-Não... Por favor... - Astrid nem esperou ouvir o que falaram e correu para o quarto de Soluço.

Ele ainda estava na cama, ele continuava amarrado, mas ele estava diferente.

Não lembrava em nada o menino sorridente que ela conheceu.

Ele estava lá, como se estivesse dormindo, mas sua respiração era fraca e parecia ficar mais pálido a cada respiração.

-Este é o último estágio da doença... - Ela ouviu Stoico falar, mas logo ela começa a retirar as coisas da bolsa e se vira para o chefe da vila.

-Onde está a parte da poção? - Stoico parecia surpreso e fala.

-Astrid... Não vai funcionar... - Mas a garota agarra o casaco do homem e o puxa para baixo o fazendo a encarar.

-Onde-Está-A-Poção? - Ele aponta para um canto do quarto onde um pequeno caldeirão continuava a fumegar, ela foi até o livro que a anciã deixou ali e começou a ler as instruções.

Todos os passos estavam feitos, tudo o que faltava eram as pétalas da flor de gelo e mais fogo...

-BANGUELA... Jato de Plasma - O dragão aponta para a chama abaixo do caldeirão e começa a soltar uma rajada continua de plasma que aquece a poção ao que Astrid pega a flor e começa a quebrar as pétalas com cuidado enquanto deixava cair no caldeirão.

-Astrid... - Ela ouviu os amigos a chamarem, mas ela não deu atenção, ela não deixaria terminar assim, ela não o deixaria morrer.

-Não dá mais Astrid - Perna de Peixe falou derrotado. Ele sabia que a amiga tinha passado por maus bocados, mas ela precisava aceitar a verdade - Mesmo que a poção esteja perfeita... Não sabemos se ele vai resistir... - Ele tentou colocar a mão no ombro da menina que se desvencilha e continua a arrumar os ingredientes.

-Não tem mais nada que podemos fazer... Ele foi um bom Viking... Só podemos honrar ele... - Melequento fala ao que Banguela quase avança no garoto que cai no chão, mas Astrid nem ouviu o que estava acontecendo, ela continuava a mexer no caldeirão suavemente.

-Astrid... talvez... Sei lá... Você queira socar o Cabeça-Dura? – Cabeça-Quente fala ao que o irmão fala.

-Isso ai... Pode me socar... Vai? - ele fecha os olhos esperando o impacto.

Mas a menina continuava a mexer no caldeirão.

As pessoas vinham e tentavam falar para ela deixar a poção, que não funcionaria, que era tarde demais.

Mas ela não desistia.

Ela continuava a mexer na poção.

-Deixem ela - Stoico fala cansado. Até mesmo os pais dela tentaram fazer com que ela voltasse para casa, ao que a garota simplesmente não deu ouvidos.

Aquilo precisava dar certo.

Ela nem percebeu quando caiu no sono.

Ela estava voando...

Ela estava voando em Tempestade e Soluço estava ao seu lado com Banguela, novamente fazendo aquelas manobras loucas enquanto ela tentava voar mais rápido que ele.

_-Vamos lá Astrid... Assim eu vou pensar que você esta enferrujando... -_

Ele falava com o sorriso que ela odiava e amava ao mesmo tempo, por que ela não poderia simplesmente socar ele por ser tão arrogante?

Ele e Banguela voaram por cima dela e de cabeça para baixo, ele estendeu a mão para ela que tocou suavemente, a mão dele parecia quente e suave...

Parecia tão real...

Então ela acordou.

Todos murmuravam sobre o que fariam, Stoico estava em choque e muitos murmuravam sobre o encontro dos chefes que aconteceriam em poucas horas. Ninguém tinha contado sobre a doença de Soluço para os visitantes e muitos se perguntavam o que aconteceria se o chefe aparecesse daquela forma na reunião.

-Eu vou ficar com ele... - Astrid fala, ela estava completamente cansada, descabelada, parecia não ter descansado ou comido fazia dias, mas mesmo assim todos poderiam ver o olhar determinado nos olhos dela.

-Certo gente... Vamos preparar a sala de reunião... Stoico, venha comigo... - O homem queria negar, ele queria ficar com seu filho, mas Bocão o segurou e o levou para fora.

Astrid suspira pesadamente e vai até o quarto de Soluço, Banguela estava deitado na sua pedra com um olhar triste ao garoto na cama.

Por que eles não tinham conseguido?

Eles tinham lutado tanto, eles sofreram tanto e agora iriam perder o Soluço no final?

Ela encarou a poção na sua mão, ela poderia tentar, todos diziam que era inútil agora, que o garoto não iria resistir aquela noite.

O que todos sabiam?

Ela tentou levantar a cabeça do Soluço, mas ele estava fraco demais e ela também não estava em uma situação melhor.

Foi então que ela viu uma folha presa na sua mochila.

Ela não se lembra de ter visto aquela folha antes.

_Melhor forma de se entregar a poção a uma pessoa que não pode tomar normalmente, seria no boca a boca... _

Ela encarou a folha na sua mão, tinha sido a velhinha que escreveu?

O que ela queria dizer com boca-a-boca?

Ela então viu Soluço respirando com dificuldade e encarou a poção.

Ela enfrentou a escuridão, os seus medos, seus sentimentos e todos os problemas naquela jornada.

Ela não ia desistir agora.

Sem pensar duas vezes ela coloca a poção na boca e se aproxima de Soluço.

E o beija.

Ela o beijou e suavemente foi deixando a poção deslizar para a boca dele.

Assim que ela percebeu que toda a poção tinha sido entregue ao garoto, ela caiu do lado dele e esperou.

E esperou...

Astrid não sabia quanto tempo ela ficou ali observando Soluço dormir e rezando aos deuses que a poção tivesse funcionado.

Logo ela adormeceu novamente.

Quando ela acordou no dia seguinte, ela encarou Soluço já esperando que ele não tivesse resistido a noite, mas assim que ela o encarou, ela percebeu as mudanças sutis.

Ele parecia respirar com menos dificuldade e sua cor parecia estar voltando.

Ela se levantou e colocou a cabeça do lado do peito dele e poderia ouvir o coração batendo forte.

Ele estava vivo.

Soluço estava vivo.

A poção tinha funcionado.

Ela abraçou o garoto ainda dormindo e começou a chorar, ela não se importava se alguém a visse, ela não se importava de ser chamada de menina apaixonada e chorona, tudo o que importava para a garota era que ele estava vivo.

Os dias que se seguiram foram de espera, embora Soluço parecesse mais saudável, ele ainda não tinha despertado. Alguns supersticiosos diziam que ele estava em duvida de deixar Valhala ou voltar para a vida, mas isso pouco se importava para Astrid.

Ela não saia do lado dele.

-Você tem que acordar seu idiota -ela murmurava enquanto alisava o lençol do garoto -Os gêmeos estão ficando impossiveis... Melequento esta agindo novamente como se fosse o melhor piloto e o Perna de peixe ainda esta tentando ensinar alguma coisa... Mas ele simplesmente não foi feito para ser o professor... Você é quem é nosso professor seu idiota... -Ela novamente desvia o olhar, mesmo que ele estivesse dormindo, ela não iria deixar ele ver que ela estava quase chorando novamente.

Por que ele simplesmente não acordava?

Ela continuava a cuidar de Soluço enquanto a vida em Berk retornava à sua normalidade.

Em uma casinha próxima, uma velha senhora mexia nos ossinhos para prever o futuro ao que uma sombra cai ao seu lado.

-Olá maninha - a anciã se vira para ver a velha senhora que morava nas Terras Sombrias.

A anciã apenas bateu no chão e apontou para os ossinhos.

-Sim! Sim! Eu sei que eles passaram por tempos difíceis e vão passar por mais... Mas acho eles... Interessantes - a Anciã novamente joga algumas pedras no meio dos ossinhos e as duas senhoras encaram as "previsões" - Interessante... Parece que este menino vai gravar o seu nome da história de tal forma que nem mesmo o seu pai conseguiu... Mas bem... Até quando você vai ficar testando a garota? O menino deveria ter acordado faz três dias... Até quando vai ficar colocando plantas de sono na garganta do garoto? - a Anciã apenas sorri e aponta para os ossinhos -Ah... Sim... Assim as coisas fazem mais sentido... - ela então dá um forte assovio e um vulto negro passa voando ao que tudo que sobra de onde estava a velhinha foi uma flor de gelo.

Astrid tinha acordado, fazia uma semana desde que ela conseguiu "salvar" Soluço da morte e agora ela sentia ainda mais cansada do que nunca, ela não tinha paciência para esperar as coisas e aquela esperava estava a deixando louca.

-Você parece cansada... - Ela levanta a cabeça e suspira.

-Eu sei... Mas eu tenho que cuidar desse cabeçudo teimoso... Que ao que parece não pode fazer nada sem mim... - Ela ouviu um riso e a voz continua.

-Eu sei disso... Mas eu estou bem agora... Eu acho... - Ela então se vira e o vê.

Soluço.

Ele estava acordado.

E sorrindo para ela.

Ela rapidamente virou a cara ao que Soluço parecia preocupado.

-Astrid... O que foi? - e sem aviso a menina se virou para o esmurrar, Soluço rapidamente tenta proteger o rosto, mas a garota não o soca.

Ela o puxa para um beijo.

-Bem vindo de volta Soluço... -ela murmurou ao que ele sorri para ela.

-E bom estar de volta...

_Quinze anos depois._

-E foi assim que a sua mãe enfrentou os obstáculos para achar a flor de gelo e salvar a vida do seu pai - Astrid fala com um sorriso ao que ela recontava a história para os filhos que pareciam se animar completamente.

-Você teve que enfrentar vários dragões, mamãe? - Um garotinho pergunta ao que uma menina logo fala.

-E o dragão de gelo? Banguela foi brincar com ele de novo? - Astrid apenas ri ao que Soluço encarava a família da porta, fazia anos que eles tinham se casado e só quatro anos que eles tinham tido as crianças e Astrid sempre recontava a mesma história, não importava para as crianças que o pai era o primeiro piloto de dragões e que tinha muito mais histórias para contar e aventuras ainda mais excitantes.

Eles sempre iriam querer ouvir a história de como Astrid, a destemida Valquíria entrou nas Terras Sombrias para salvar a vida do menino que ela amava.

Depois de contar a história pela terceira vez, as duas crianças caíram no sono ao que Astrid sorri para o marido.

-Dia difícil? - Ela pergunta ao que os dois vão para a sala.

-Perna de Peixe está bem como instrutor da Academia... Mas o Melequento ainda está brigando sobre o comando dos novos alunos... Não sei como aqueles dois ainda conseguem brigar depois de todos estes anos... Isso sem contar na Cabeça-Quente e no Cabeça-Dura... Por que gêmeos precisam ter gêmeos? Eu juro que aqueles quatro são piores que os originais... Eles conseguiram a façanha de botar fogo em água acredita? - Astrid apenas sorri enquanto Soluço continuava a esbravejar sobre as loucuras que aconteciam na vila, muita coisa mudou desde que Soluço se tornou o chefe de Berk, as pessoas aprenderam enfim a conviver completamente com os dragões.

Os mistérios e lendas pareciam estar sendo desvendados e pouco a pouco Berk estava se tornando uma referencia sobre os criadores e treinadores de dragões por todas as vilas.

Astrid se sentou ao lado e colocou a cabeça no peito de Soluço, ela poderia ouvir o som das batidas do coração dele e sorri.

Embora ela tivesse recontado inúmeras vezes a história para os seus filhos, ela nunca disse com clareza o que o salvou a vida do homem, ela poderia mascarar dizendo que foi sua valentia e perseverança, mas apenas os dois naquela sala sabiam o que realmente tinha acontecido.

Foi o amor de Astrid que salvou Soluço da morte naquele dia.

O conto seria espalhado e as vezes até mesmo modificado para melhorar o ponto de vista daqueles que os conta.

Mas a verdade e que uma coisa jamais iria mudar.

A moral continuaria a mesma.

O amor seria testado, seria avaliado e julgado, mas no fim ele e que iria curar as pessoas de todo o mau do mundo.

Afinal, o amor cura tudo.

_Fim_

_**N/A: Olá pessoal, Sou eu, o Kawa, eu gostaria de dizer algumas coisas para os meus leitores... Vocês poderiam me ouvir, por favor?**_

_**Obrigado.**_

_**Algumas pessoas podem discordar com o nome da fic ou sobre o "amor curar tudo", sei bem como é difícil acreditar nisso, mas eu vou dizer no que acredito, espero que vocês me perdoem por "filosofar".**_

_**Sei que o amor não pode curar tudo e nem impedir a morte, uma coisa inevitável é que uma hora vamos partir e deixamos pessoas para trás... Mas mesmo que a pessoa que amamos se vá, o amor que temos no coração não vai desaparecer, pode ser difícil, vamos odiar tudo a nossa volta e não aceitando que um dia vamos poder sorrir novamente.**_

_**Mas aí e que eu discordo.**_

_**Embora a dor seja grande e vamos sofrer pela pessoa que amamos ter ido embora, vamos nos recuperar, pois o amor jamais vai morrer, ele vai continuar nas pessoas a nossa volta, na família que nos consola, nos amigos que nos apoiam, em todas as pessoas que vão nos reerguer e nos ajudar em tempos dificeis.**_

_**Eu acredito que embora o amor não possa curar tudo e nem vencer a morte, ela possa nos ajudar a suportar e nos ajuda a nos fortalecer para continuarmos amando as pessoas a nossa volta.**_

_**O amor pode não curar tudo, mas ele nos ajuda sempre nos tempos difíceis.**_

_**Por isso, quando você pensar que o amor não pode lhe ajudar... Que sua vida é cheia de obstáculos que você não tem "nenhuma felicidade na vida"... Pense nas pessoas a sua volta... Em toda a sua família e nos amigos que querem o seu bem.**_

_**Sei que dai vocês vão compreender um pouquinho do que eu quero dizer que o amor pode não curar tudo, mas ele nos ajuda a nos levantar e seguir em frente para acharmos as nossas felicidades.**_

_**Até a próxima pessoal.**_

_**Kawa.**_

**Homenagem:**

**Este é o último capitulo... sei... Pequeno comparado com os outros que eu escrevi... mas sinceramente... Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic...**

**Este capitulo vai em homenagem a todos os meus leitores... Em especial três que estão sempre lendo o que escrevo...**

**tbflorencio...**

**Mago Merlin (Valeu por betar a fics pra mim cara)**

**E minha piquena D. Riddle... Eu ainda digo que seu gosto pelo Tom é estranho... Mas fazer o que né? Gosto não se discute..rsrsrs**

**Obrigado por terem lido a minha fic e espero que vocês gostem das próximas que virão...**

**Até logo...**


End file.
